


No More Missed Opertunities

by ButterflyMilkJellies



Series: Volkovian Bloodline [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sexual Content, Smut, Some Humor, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyMilkJellies/pseuds/ButterflyMilkJellies
Summary: Have you ever felt that you just really needed a break? From school or work? And all you really wanted was a vacation from everything?That was how Henry McCoy, the coffee loving, Twinkie eating, blue gorilla-lion-man, super genius and incredibly fluffy-soft scientist, felt.Needing a break from the school for the gifted, the fluffy scientist goes out into the world and explore what he's been missing. He's missed a lot.He makes new friends and new enemies.And he finds love.However, past troubles and near constant heartache have made the two cautious about finding love again.Will they find love in each other? Should they even try? Would the other just break their heart like the one before? Is love even ment for them?Read and find out.
Relationships: Hank McCoy/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Volkovian Bloodline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909618
Kudos: 5





	1. May Need More Than A Break

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this story will go, but, here's my shot and I'm taking it.
> 
> This story is no good just eating up my phone space and not being posted, so . . . here it is.

'I need a break.' 

After hours of grading tests, scattered classwork papers, and extra credit for some who slacked off; it was a miracle there was any coffee left in his cup. Even if it had gone cold. 

Finally taking off his golden rimmed glasses, Henry McCoy set them on the stack of papers he planned to continue grading later and let his brain rest from the constant strain of rereading the same sloppy teenage handwriting over and over and over again. 

A quick glance at the clock on the wall told him it wasn't time for supper yet.

So what was he to do with all the free time?

'Perhaps a light cat-nap is suitable.' He thought as he stretched his great arms above his head. The quiet pop of his back was satisfying to feel.

It hadn't been a hard day; the kids he taught behaved well enough today, although, it had been long and surprisingly, very boring. Even to him.

Usually the fluffy scientist loved to teach these kids anything he could. Anything they asked him and he would give an answer. He felt proud that they came to him with questions of science or technology. 

But lately he's been feeling . . . bored. 

Maybe it was his lessons, he has been making the kids wright a lot of notes lately for the upcoming tests heading their way. Or maybe it was because he hasn't taken anyone on a scientific hiking trip lately to study nature; although, being late February and school ends in June, the students wouldn't be very interested, getting ready for the summer and for school to "finally be over" as they say.

Hank sighed. 

Was he getting bored of teaching?

'No.' He shook his head to rid himself of the thought. 'Teaching is my life. I love to teach. I've been doing it for years. Why would I be getting bored of it now?'

Then what was it?

"Excuse me, Mr.McCoy. I think I left my bag in here. Have you seen it? It's a purple bag with white spots."

Hank looked up from his coffee cup he had been staring into, to see one of his students at the door. A girl from his third period. She sat somewhere in the back. One of his slackers.

No one has reported finding a lost bag to him.

"Hello Jenna. No, I'm afraid I haven't seen a bag in here since my last class left ten minutes ago. Sorry." He said politely.

The girl took a quick scan of the room but didn't see what she came in here to find.

She sighed. "Ok, thank you anyway Mr. McCoy." 

The girl turned around and left just as quickly as she came in.

He was left alone with his thoughts once more.

'It wasn't the children was it?'

Some days it did feel like he was talking to a room full of mindless robots. Especially in the later periods.

He looked back at the papers he was supposed to be grading.

'No.' He thought. 'It's not the kids.'

He did have some slackers that chose to just do work and graduate with a very low, yet still passing grade and he also has many students that have shown real, true, potential for a better future.

If this problem didn't feel like a real dilemma to him, he would have laughed. 

For once the incredibly smart scientist, known for having a reputation for knowing almost everything there is to know, was at a loss for words. 

He couldn't find out the solution to this problem.

"It must be snowin' a storm in hell right now." A gruff voice grumbled.

Well, that was one way to put it.

Hank turned his head once again to the door to watch Logan stomping into His classroom with an air of annoyance surrounding him. 

"Hey Hank, have ya seen a girl's book-bag layin' around anywhere? She's missin' it an' i've been sent to look for it." Logan asked over his shoulder as he looked under desks.

"No. I haven't seen one and no one has reported finding a missing one." Hank answered.

"Well that's just great." Logan huffed under his breath. He stood up straight again when his search under the desks was found useless. "If you happen to see a lone backpack lyin' around, know there's someone probably lookin' for it."

"Noted." Hank answered.

Logan looked back at Hank. His gaze studied the fuzzy man. "You feelin' alright fuzzy?" Logan asked. His eyebrows were arched in harsh question. Cold blue eyes starring a frozen, gaping hole through his own warm golden.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ya looked...dazed for a moment. You've been doin' that a lot lately, Hank. Thinkin' gettin' to be too much for ya?" Logan joked.

Hank sighed again.

"I hope not." He mumbled to himself. He took a calming breath in through his nose, "No, Logan. I'm fine. Just a little bored I guess."

Logan huffed a sound of humorous disagreement. "Since when did science get borin' for you? Finally make that time machine and do everything you've ever wanted to?"

Hank rolled his eyes. "No, sadly not. Not yet anyway." He chuckled. 

Dispite the calm atmosphere, cold blue eyes continued to stare at him and ask questions not being voiced.

"Hmm. Maybe you should talk to Chuck about a vacation. I'm sure you've got plenty of "sick days" stored up. And you've known Chuck longer than anyone else here." Logan voiced casually.

The thought had crossed his mind recently. He hasn't had a vacation in a long time. He hasn't seen the need to have one before.

"I'll think about it." Hank nodded at the small man.

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you decide fuzzy." He said before he walked down the hall back to his own classroom.

'Take a vacation? Is that what I need?' Hank thought. He couldn't just pack up and leave. He had a job here.

'A job that's getting more and more unappealing by the day.' A voice in the back of his mind whispered.

Hank didn’t want to admit it. He loved his job. He loved science. Loved to teach it.

'No. Maybe it's just because of the end of the school year.' He convinced himself. 'It's just because of the upcoming end of the year tests. That's all.'

Although the thought of a vacation did sound nice.


	2. One Big Headache

The thought of getting a vacation never left Hank's mind as he continued grading his student's papers.

It really did sound great. But not what he wanted. Well, not really.

He's never wanted to leave the mansion this way before. In the earlier days of his mutation, he hated that he had to stay inside to keep himself and others like him safe, so, he got used to it. He accepted that he couldn't walk out into the streets like a normal person anymore. It hurt and took time, but he got over it. He hasn't wanted to leave since.

Then the news of mutants came out. The president wanted to give mutants a chance, after they were found to be real and wanted to be left alone, and soon after were confirmed publicly that they were real, they were given the same rights as humans and were more or less accepted into society. There were still plenty of people who hated mutants and didn't want anything to do with them, everyone knew that was going to happen, but there were also people who were fascinated and wanted to learn more about the mutant community. There were plenty of protesters, some positive people protesting that "Mutant lives matter too!" As well as other negative people protesting that "Mutants are too dangerous! Get Rid Of Them!"

Eventually, everything settled down a little after the protesting came to a slow stopping point and everyone went their separate ways, choosing to keep their opinions to themselves and not paint them in red on a big banner for everyone to see and argue over again. Mutants were soon ignored and began to blend into the background of society just like everyone else. 

Of course, this didn't mean they would be able to fit in anywhere, mutants still had a certain kind of popularity in the world, especially if you were known for either being a superhero or a supervillain, like the X-Men vs. The Brotherhood. (or just becoming popular on the 5 o'clock News channel in general.)

The kids, however, took to flaunting their "unique abilities" on social media and loved sharing what they were able to do. It was also a popular topic to them to compare those abilities to others who could do something similar or something completely different.

So, with all that said, he was technically allowed to go outside like everyone else. He just chose not to. 

At least, not yet.

He wonders what he's missed while being hidden inside the closed doors of his home. He understands that he's probably missed a lot of opportunities for a lot of great things. 

But this need. What is it? It isn't just a simple need to walk outside and look around like a simple tourist. He's lived here long enough now to be classified as someone more then just a tourist. And it isn't just wanting a vacation like Logan said. It wasn't that simple. It didn't feel that simple. He felt something, wanting to do something, but he didn't know what.

'Hank can you see me in my office, please?' Hank heard the familier telepathic voice of his old friend echo in his head.

Had he heard the swirling questions Hank's mind continued to ask?

'Sure Charles. I'll be down in a moment.' Hank answered back. 

With a silent sigh, Dr. McCoy decided to finish his grading tomorrow when he had time, it appears to be clear that he won't be getting it done anytime today. Not with his mind causing him questioning problems like this.

Charles' office is a room Hank knows better then any other. Except for his own room, of course. It was the first door on the right in the left hallway as soon as you walk into the mansion. He and Charles have done a lot of work together in that office; talking about blueprints, what machine broke down and how to go about fixing it, new mutant children coming into the school, older mutant children that they have come to love and trust with in the school, and the same with other teachers. A lot of business has come and gone inside that little office.

Before his blue knuckle could tap on the smooth wood of the office door, Charles answered to let him in.

As soon as he saw Logan's 'I'm so clever' grin as he opened the door, he knew this wasn't about fixing the microwave some undergraduate student used as a cheesy cannon for amateur grilled cheeses and tator-tots.  
It wasn't the best brunch anyone had ever eaten.

"Hello Charles." Hank greeted his friend and nodded at Logan. "Logan."

Logan didn't respond, but nodded back. His proud grin still present.

"Hello Hank. Sit down will you, I'd like to talk with you about something important that has come to my attention." Charles motioned to the large leather chair across from his desk.

The old leather chair groaned at the sudden unexpected wight of a 6 foot, 30 something year old blue beast. The only reason he hadn't sunk right through it was because of the wooden beams he could feel through the cushion of the seat as he sat down. 

"Logan, " Charles started. " has informed me that you've been acting strange these last few days, and I've been noticing it too. I would have just wrote this off as stress for the upcoming end of the year event for the students, but you've been slower to grade your student's papers and creating their worksheets lately. This is very unusual for you."

'Have I really been that distracted?' Hank questioned. While it was usual for him to take breaks in between his grading and worksheet making, it was not usual for him to get behind on anything. He had his own mental schedule to keep up with, and being one of the smartest scientist/doctors/teachers here, or anywhere else, he was proud of himself and that schedule. As of lately, however, his mind has chosen to wander and distract him from his work almost constantly.

It appears, he has not been the only one to notice this. Clearly.

"Hank, is everything alright?" Charles asked.

"I don't know." Hank sighed. He found very early on in this friendship that it wasn't easy to hide things from a telepath. So, it was better to just say what the problem was and get it over with. "I'm not ill. I've had plenty of rest and I've eaten all my meals. I don't know what's come over me lately."

Charles didn't answer, but his face was easy to read. He was confused, shocked, and curious.

"Logan suggestions that I need a vacation, but, I don't think that's what I want." Hank continued.

Hank watched as Charles' face shifted from emotion to emotion.

"Maybe it's what you need." Charles suggested. 

Hank almost thought he didn't hear it right. His mind was just playing tricks on him the same way it's been doing all week. He didn't think he need to have his hearing checked. It was his turn to be the one that was confused.

"What?"

"Maybe, you do need a vacation. You haven't taken one since you started teaching here. Maybe it's time for a break." Charles smiled at Hank's dumbfounded expression.

"I can't just pack up and leave Charles." Hank protested. "With the end of the school year coming, you can't find a suitable substitute and take over my classes while I'm gone."

Charles looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled warmly at him.

Can he?


	3. Technically, I Didn't Loose My Job

He could. He was the boss. And it happened.

A week later with no change from Hank, it was decided, by Charles, that an experienced intern (suitable substitute) would step in and take over while Dr. McCoy had some "time off."

If he wasn't shocked and furious that he was practically pushed out the door with a suitcase, pre packed (he suspected Logan for his stupid grin), of his most basic things, and his keys to his almost dinosaur aged truck, with a full tank of gas, was shoved into his large blue hands, he would have laughed at the situation.

Charles had decided (declared) that his "spacing out" recently, was not only because of stress but also for the fact that he needed to "get out more" and explore the world he's tried so hard to hide away from and not be a part of. It was decided, by Charles (of course), that he would use the rest of his time from now until the very day of graduation for the students, to go out into the world and explore. 

Charles even made it sound like a mission for Hank's sake.

"There is a certain apartment complex in Maine." Charles informed. "It's supposedly a 'mutant only' housing project the government is testing out. It was built for mutants who were unable to get housing anywhere else. I'd like for you to check it out for a few months and see if what they advertise is true. 

I have taken the liberty to pick out one of these homes for you to stay in while you are there. It's already furnished and has a stocked fridge. You should be fine for the time being." Charles smiled kindly to Hank as he gave him the papers with the address and the keys to his 'new home.'

"Until then," Charles continued, " there will be no working, no students, no teachers, nothing "Xavier's School For the Gifted" related stuff, until the day of graduation when you get to see your students graduate and walk off the stage dressed in robes with hats flying in the air and graduation papers in hand."

This gave Hank about 4 months, 2 weeks, and 5 days to "check out" this mutant housing project. It also gave him the same amount of time to have all the absolute freedom to do what ever in the world he could ever possibly want to do. 

Hank tried to argue and say that he was completely fine and didn't need "time off" or a "vacation" but even Charles knew that if Hank wasn’t covered head to toe in blue fur, there would be very noticeable dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

Hank grumbled and even growled a little as he plopped himself inside his truck and thrust the keys inside to start the engine. 

As he pulled out of the school's gravel driveway, he saw many kids poke their heads out from behind the window curtains and from the opened door Charles left open while Storm parked his chair on the porch. Most waved goodbye to him while some long-term students of his shouted goodbye to him. 

Hank let a little smile appear on his face when he pulled out into the road to start his "mission".

It was very late evening when he found the apartment complex. He was surprised to see that it didn't actually look as bad as he thought it would.

As he drove past houses, he saw potted plants on porches, some hung from hooks off the roof's edge, some in rectangular boxes hung over porch railing. He saw yellow "Kids at play" signs, and a bus stop. The house next to the one he was going to be staying in had little toy cars in the yard and a green bicycle on the porch.

When he drove his truck into the driveway of his new home, he saw that his own home had a potted plant in front of the door. It was a small plant with big, wide, green leaves. 

"Have a nice stay. Sincerely, Charles Xavier." The little note tied to the blue ribbon around the pot presented. 

'Very cute, Charles.' Hank hoped the professor could hear him.

The home wasn't very large. As he walked in he first spotted the brown leather couch and a flat screen TV plastered to the wall behind a cherry wood coffee table. 

'Definitely Charles' expensive taste.' Hank thought.

To the left was a small kitchen. White counter tops and a square wooden table with four hard looking chairs. Appliances like the microwave or coffee maker were already there, waiting for him to use.

Hank sat his suitcase down by the couch and walked to a door to the right of the kitchen.

A bedroom. Not as big as the one he has at the mansion, but he has his own living room and kitchen now. The carpet was a cream color. It seemed to match the comforter on the bed. It was large and spacious. The head board was a solid rectangle. The bed was also occupied on both sides with dark wooded nightstands holding up a lamp each. The door to his left was a small closet. It had clothes his size hung on the rack. He guesses that the large dresser to his right with a large mirror was filled with clothes that would fit him as well.

Hank didn't have to be a genius to know that the door to the far right was a bathroom. Cold, pure white tile ended the soft carpet of the bedroom as he opened the door. A white curtain with black accents hid the shower and tub from view. 

It was definitely Charles who picked out the design of his 'home away from home.'

Hank sighed and sat on his new bed. It squeaked under his wight, but it didn't fall through or break.

'Well, this is my new home. For now. Nothing suspicious so far. Just a family friendly neighborhood.' Hank made a mental report. Maybe Charles was listening, maybe he wasn't. 

Hank took of his shoes, undressed, and crawled under the sheets that were stiff from disuse. His mind wandered from this and that. He wandered what he would do when he woke up. What his substitute was teaching his kids. If said substitute was even giving them work to do.

Finally, his mind relaxed and he fell asleep. 

Maybe, this will end up being good for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Wattpad with the same title. However, I've made it more child friendly there than I have here on A03.
> 
> Just to test out my bad writing skills.


End file.
